For safety related applications, it is important to ensure microcontrollers correctly execute their intended functionality in all phases of the application. The execution assumes correctness of both hardware and software components with respect to their specification and fault-free execution of this functionality. In general, safety related applications are built using special measures to avoid systematic faults and to detect and react to possible random hardware faults during execution of the application.